Struck By You
by TabithaWinchester
Summary: Whether it was those strikingly dangerous blue eyes or that careless cocky behavior, Jim Kirk had the power of stopping the supposed emotionless Vulcan dead in his path. And all Spock wanted to do was make Jim MOVE (Requested Spirk one!shot)


**Requested prompt from tumblr and based off of the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven(: I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot because I ****_love_**** the song and I feel like it really suits them ^_^ I hope you enjoy it (I know I haven't been uploading much lately, mini hiatus called writers block...) as always, feedback is ****_greatly_**** appreciated and encouraged. Tell me what you think(: wow I'm using a lot of smileys in this author'a note...**

* * *

Spock had once found himself quite incapable of moving. He had been discussing further plans with captain Pike on the Enterprise's first mission when the young lieutenant Kirk rushed onto the bridge, unauthorized and in a frenzy. An extremely pissed doctor McCoy had come running in after him, strewn with apologies towards Christopher Pike and hushed threats towards the blonde. Spock had been rather certain that lieutenant Uhura had also joined the chaos but he was unable to concentrate considerably well in any sense. He had never in his life been as... emotionally compromised towards a human before. And of all humans, the one who had cheated at his test and failed to notice its true purpose because of his ignorance towards no-win scenarios. The same one who had snuck onto the Enterprise, with help from doctor McCoy, during that first mission which he had been earlier excluded from. James Kirk didn't seem that fond of Spock in the beginning, mainly because of the Vulcan's incapability of expressing any emotions whatsoever and stubbornness towards any scenario disregarding logic. To be honest, Spock didn't comprehend why this specific human was making him question logic and drowning him in these unknown and considerably infuriating human emotions. Kirk and him were completely different in almost every way imaginable. Yet again, so were the front and back of a coin, though, logically of course, it was still the same coin.

That had been almost a year ago, the same day Spock had lost his planet and his mother, changing his outlook on everything. And on James T. Kirk. He had realized how rash his thoughts had been and how close he had come to letting illogical emotions cloud his judgement, though he had still found himself unfit for duty after Kirk lashed out at him, almost as if looking for a fight. Spock ended up pinning the young lieutenant down on one of the control panels, unable to hold back his emotions after the destruction of his planet and definitely _not_, if even in the slightest, enjoying the way Kirk moved so easily under his hold.

That was then and this is now. A lot has happened since then, including Jim taking command of the Enterprise and Spock volunteering to be his first officer, the two of them along with the crew venturing through the universe and completing small missions which, more times than none, turned out life-threatening. Everything should be a normal systematic routine by now, but Spock still finds himself in the same complicated and irrational situation whenever dealing with Jim. It actually seems to worsen whenever Jim is out of his reach or in danger, which is really quite often. But that feeling was slightly different from Jim's affect on him at the moment. He was struck motionless. This was completely illogical, the presence of the captain should not make him, at any time, lose the ability to continue on in his tasks. But it was happening yet again, Jim walking onto the bridge with a huge smirk on his face, tossing an apple carelessly, blue eyes darting around and falling on Spock. _I am not paralyzed, there is no reason for me to cease movement-_

"Spock!" Jim gracefully hoped down a level, making his way over to the slightly wide eyed Vulcan and slapping him on the back before taking another bite of the apple he was tossing.

"Captain." Spock said in greeting, keeping his voice low as his mind spun and those striking blue eyes searched his face for any indication of emotion. "I am pleased to see you." He added, slightly too quickly to be considered normal, definitely not normal for a Vulcan.

"_Pleased_? If I didn't know better I would consider that an emotion, Mr. Spock." Jim chuckled causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle and Spock to quickly look away, observing the dirt on his boots to distract him, standing straighter and trying to shake the odd feeling away. But he couldn't bring himself to move away. Kirk on the other hand...

"Captain, a word?" Spock asked, gesturing towards the turbolift and feeling less stable than usual. The captain must have noticed his odd behavior because he now looked concerned, forehead crinkling and eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly parted in confusion and making Spock run an almost shaking hand (it couldn't have been _shaking_, that would be illogical) through his hair and turn away.

"Okay... Uh yeah, sure." Jim still looked at him wearily but decided not to question as he started traveling back towards the turbolift, Spock following in suite, hands clenched tightly behind his back. Once the doors shut behind them Spock stilled it from reaching its prior destination and turned around to face Jim, feeling way too closed in and... Warm? That couldn't possibly be logical, he is from a desert planet and the Enterprise's conditions are often too cold for him. He couldn't possibly be feeling so-

"S-Spock?" Jim asked hesitantly, and that was when Spock realized that he had Jim pinned to the wall of the turbo, fingers digging into his hips. As much as he tired he couldn't turn away and brush it off, he couldn't act like it didn't happen and go about his tasks, he couldn't look at Jim any longer without caving, his fingers searching further up Jim's waist as he found himself moving in closer. Jim was struck dead still, blue eyes wide but not... _minding_. He wasn't trying to push Spock off and he wasn't trying to ask what the hell was going on. In fact, he wasn't doing much of anything except for breathing unevenly and searching his first officer's face for any visible answers, his half eaten apple falling out of his grasp and rolling over to Spock's boots. It frustrated Spock, making him almost _crave_ making Jim move even though he knew this shouldn't be happening... He shouldn't be letting his emotions overcome him. But he still found himself pushing in even closer against the wall of the turbolift, hands moving up from Jim's waist to place on the wall on either side of his head, uneven breathes mixing with Jim's as he leaned in even closer so that their foreheads were pressed together. He just needed Jim to _move_.

Before Spock could react quick enough to realize what was happening he found himself being thrown against the opposite wall, Jim attacking his lips almost feverishly, hips pinning him against the controls of the turbolift and causing him to set it back in motion unknowingly. _This is illogical, no Vulcan should be this weak against-_ Spock pushed the thoughts aside instantly when Jim's lips trailed up to his ears, suckling at their tips and gaining a small groan from the Vulcan.

"You don't know how long... I've been waiting to do that." Jim hushed against his ear before continuing to nip at it, hands traveling down to Spock's waist and under his blue science uniform to curl around his belt loops and pull him flush against him. Spock's mind was buzzing and completely empty for the first time in his life. He wasn't thinking about anything other than Jim's lips trailing down his neck agonizingly slow until he couldn't stand it any longer and reached out to grab Jim's head between his palms and harshly connect their lips again, instantly deepening the kiss and venturing further into his mouth. He was unable to think of logic, unable to afford any thought process whatsoever. All he knew was he wanted to keep Jim _moving_ against him, quickly turning him around, hips grinding him into the small control panel of the turbolift as he reached out to curl his fingers roughly in Jim's hair. He moved so _easily_ for him and Spock completely forgot that they were indeed in the main turbolift of their ship and that they were indeed the captain and his first officer and that right now the lift was on its way back up to the bridge due to Jim's back slammed up against the control panel. He had completely forgotten about everything as his mind only focused on one task and one task only. And that task was James T. Kirk. Little did he know, that task would be left unfinished at the moment.

"Oh... My... _GOD_!" Spock pulled away instantly at the sound of Uhura's shriek, just now noticing the controls lit up behind Jim's back and the newly opened door to the lift. Jim quickly put as much space between himself and Spock that the turbolift would allow and tried not to make eye contact with Nyota. Some of the rest of the crew from the bridge were now standing behind her, Sulu chuckling quietly to himself, Chekov staring, eyes wide and innocent but approving, Scotty looking like he had just witnessed the biggest plot twist of his life, and Bones... Bones was smiling knowingly.

"We - uh..."

"Don't even try to find a way out of this one Jim, we all just witnessed you being dry-humped against the wall of the turbo by your green-blooded hobgoblin boyfriend here. There is no other explanation needed." McCoy was smirking devilishly now as Spock's cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed a light shade of green and Jim awkwardly ran his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair.

"That is not - I, uh - aren't you guys supposed to be working? That's an order... I guess." Jim blinked too many times to be considered normal before rushing out of the lift and away from the stares of the crew. Spock didn't know what else to do so he followed, legs feeling slightly unbalanced and head still buzzing, ignoring the hushed whispers and making his way over to where Kirk was seated in his captain's chair, flustered and looking out of place.

"... Captain. A word." Spock all but growled, stating his usual question more as a command. Jim stood up and leaned in close, ignoring the growing whispers from the crew, and spoke clearly into his ear.

"You. Me. My quarters. Right fucking _now_."


End file.
